A True, True Friend
A True, True Friend is a song in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, "Magical Mystery Cure." Lyrics :Twilight Sparkle: It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see :and [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Fluttershy Fluttershy] ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Rainbow Dash: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? :Sparkle ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can :Fluttershy ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :and Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help you see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! :Rainbow Dash: Say no more! ::Applejack needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Rarity: gasps Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! :Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble ::We need to get there by her side ::We can try to do what we can now ::For together we can be her guide :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next? :Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. :Applejack: I'm on it. I know just the thing. ::The townspeople need you ::They've been sad for a while ::They march around, face a-frown ::And never seem to smile ::And if you feel like helpin' ::We'd appreciate a lot ::If you'd get up there and spread some cheer ::From here to Canterlot :Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE! :Crowd: PINKIE! :cast and crowd ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light! (To see the light!) ::That shines! (That shines!) ::From a true, true friend! Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic songs Category:TV Show Songs Category:Cartoon Songs